Old Town
Background Old Town is an urban industrial city on Westerley where many employees of the Company live and work.Bangarang Beneath Old Town is an extensive complex of underground tunnels that provide access to the old mines under the town.Come the Rain The tunnels have become a shelter for the homeless in Old Town. Interconnected with the mining tunnels is a network of self-sustaining bunkers.Escape Velocity The bunkers were built by the Company during the terraforming of Westerley to guard against the disasters they encountered while trying to terraform Arkyn. Now, they are mostly forgotten by the Company and the city's inhabitants. Old Town was bombed by the Company in response to an attack on the Nine in the Ancestral Hall on Qresh. A session of the Nine had been called to decide on revoking the Seventh Generation Accord due to the events of the Leith Bazaar Massacre.Escape Velocity After the bombing Old Town the Company surrounded the city with a barrier, much like they did with Sugar Point.Wild, Wild Westerley Locations in Old Town The Royale - One of the local bars where visitors can find drinks and entertainment, and even a medical clinic.Bangarang The bar is particularly busy during Harvest Week, when migrant workers return from Leith with their pay from working the Hokk fields for several months.The Harvest Keffree Tea House - The only establishment in the Quad that serves Ashyrus tea.One Blood Prisoner Intake Facility - This facility provides the central processing functions for individuals being transferred to Westhole Prison. Westhole Prison - This is a penitentiary used by the Company to punish criminals, political dissidents, and other enemies of the Company. Old Town Tunnels - An extensive complex of tunnels beneath Old Town. Originally constructed to provide access to the mines. Currently inhabited by the Tunnel Rats. Old Town Bunkers - When the Company started terraforming Westerley and Leith, they created underground emergency shelters as a precaution in case of another disaster like the one that happened on Arkyn. Westerley Mental Institute - This facility provides for psychiatric treatment of patients. Spring Hill Compound - A Company compound set up to monitor and mange the Containment Fence around Old Town after the bombing.Wild, Wild Westerley Residents of Old Town * Dutch - Level 5 Killjoy * John Jaqobis - Level 3 Killjoy * D'avin Jaqobis - Level 4 Killjoy * Pree - Owner of The Royale, a bar in Old Town * Pawter Simms - a Doctor who maintains a clinic above The Royale * Alvis Akari - Scarback Monk and leader of the Westerley resistance * Hills Oonan - Security Officer for the Company * N'oa - Prostitute who works at The Royale * Vincent Sh'ao - Husband of N'oa and Jakk grower * Rat King - Leader of the Tunnel Rats * Vena - Daughter of the Mayor * Hector Feraanz - Captain in the Company Security Force * Kal Csoort - criminal * Surja - criminal * Big Shady - criminal * Female Criminal - criminal * Twick - Tunnel Rat * Tarren Tighmon - Union Leader/criminal References Category:Locations Category:Westerley Category:Miscellaneous Category:Season 1 locations Category:Old Town Category:Season 2 locations Category:Season 3 locations